


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Crying, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad Brendon, Wishing, holy shit, like a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Brendon's having a rough time Christmas eve, so he visits Patrick to try and feel better and say what he needs to say.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So this was supposed to be posted on Christmas, but I've been a little busy. Sorry this is really short, I'm gonna TRY and have more stuff out. Sorry I didn't post this sooner. It's technically not Christmas, but it's Christmasy I guess.

He looks at the date on his phone. Christmas eve. He takes a deep breath and turns seeing the half empty bottles of liquor staring at him. The picture of Patrick watches him, the warm smile and bright eyes looking at him from the nightstand. His head resting on the fluffy pillow he's got underneath him wrapped in his arms, his smile big and his hair disheveled just the way Brendon likes it. One of Brendon's soft white sweaters was big on him and the sleeves covered his hands but he believes it's the best picture he's ever taken of him. His eyes look over him and the way the sweater stops halfway down his butt leaving the red underwear peeking at the camera.

He could almost hear Patrick telling him to get rid of the picture, how he hated the way his thighs looked in it, but he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it even when Patrick was there. But now that the smiling eyes looked at him while sitting next to the bottles he couldn't bring himself to look at it any longer and put the picture face down in the drawer. Patrick wouldn't want to see him like this, he knows that, but he can't help it. He couldn't understand why this had happened to him, he couldn't understand why the world would just take him away like that. Brendon was a nice person. He was a good person! He didn't deserve to have Patrick taken away like that. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

He stands from the bed and adjusts his robe before grabbing a bottle and heading towards his old room. He'd moved all of Patrick's things in there after what happened and all of his things into Patrick's old room. He knew it was sad, sleeping in Patrick's room, sleeping in his bed, sleeping on his side of the bed, but it made him feel better. It made him feel good, it made him feel close to him again. His eyes scan over the room landing on his camera, he hadn't used it in since the accident and he couldn't bring himself to watch any of the videos they'd made together. But this time he can watch one. This time he'll be able to hit play.

He goes through the box of old home movies before he stumbles on the one he find the one he's looking for. _Patrick's favorite moment_ he takes a deep breath and opens the case taking out the DVD and walking towards his computer. He hesitates for a second looking at the disc.

"You can do this, Brendon, you can do this," he says softly to himself.

He shoves the DVD in and closes the player before taking another deep breath. After a second Patrick pops up on the screen. 

He lets the breath out shakily when he sees Patrick sleeping in their bed.

Brendon was behind the camera filming the man sleep. His bare arms and shoulders out and the blanket barely covering all of his back. After a minute his eyes crack open slightly before he smiles, "what are you doing? Are you filming me this early in the morning?"

"Yes. You look cute when you sleep."

"Well stop it, weirdo," he says throwing one of the extra pillows at the camera before closing his eyes again, a smile still on his face.

"It's Christmas, Patrick, don't you want to eat breakfast and open gifts?"

"I want to sleep, Bren."

"But," he frowns, "breakfast."

"Sleep," he says.

"Come on, I could make breakfast. I can make pancakes!"

"No, just come over here and cuddle with me while I sleep."

"Okay, well, I do want to ask you questions."

"You can ask one question and then you have to put the camera down and go back to sleep," he pulls the blanket up and over his shoulders.

"Okay!"

"What's your question," he asks pulling the pillow between his arms and rubbing his face against the cool side

"What was your favorite moment ever?"

"My favorite moment ever," he asks opening his eyes.

"Yeah. Favorite moment ever."

"Sleeping without you waking me up," he says closing his eyes again. 

"Paaatriiiiick," he whines. 

"Fine, do you remember the first Christmas eve we ever spent together?"

"Opening presents together was your favorite thing," he asks confused.

"No, Christmas eve, it was late and you pulled me outside into the snow and we went to the top of that hill. I almost fell twice, you remember?"

"Yeah, I had to catch you both times to make sure you didn't fall."

"Do you remember when you forgot to catch me and I did fall?"

"Yeah, I laughed and then you pulled me down beside you."

"Well after a minute and a half of pain you told me to look at the stars above us. I remember because I had never seen stars shine like that before."

"The sky was nice that night," Brendon said, "but I remember staring at you the whole time while you admired them. To you the sky was the most beautiful thing that night, but for me it was definitely you, the way the moonlight touched your face as all the snowflakes fell in your hair. You were breathtaking."

"You are so sappy," he smiles bigger.

"You love it."

"Continuing. I told you that you picked the right place, that the view was incredible. You agreed and when I turned and saw you staring at me my heart was racing. I told you that I was cold and then do you remember what you did?"

"I kissed you for the first time. I kissed you and when I pulled away I whispered _Merry Christmas, Patrick_ and then you looked at me with those big blue eyes and I felt my heart stop. Because for once I'd finally done something that scared me and you just smiled at me and took my hand. I think that was the warmest I'd felt all winter."

"That was my favorite moment, you kissing me for the first time. I'd been waiting so long to tell you and kiss you and the moment I was going to tell you everything it was like you'd read my mind," he smiled, "come over here and put your arms around me. I want to sleep next to you."

He set the camera down on the nightstand forgetting to turn it off, "I love you, Patrick Stump."

He smiled and relaxed when Brendon's arms wrapped around him, "and I love you, Brendon Urie."

The camera cut off and Brendon sat there with tears sliding down his cheeks, he drinks from the bottle replaying the ending over again.

"And I love you, Brendon Urie."

He couldn't stop replaying it.

"And I love you, Brendon Urie."

His lip trembles and he plays it one more time focusing on the way Patrick says it.

"And I love you, Brendon Urie."

He bites his lip trying not to sob and he brings the bottle to his lips taking a long drink. He lets it burn the lump in his throat and he tries hard to stop crying. He looks at the bottle and throws it at the wall, glass shattering and the wall and the carpet painted with a fresh brown stain. He turns everything off and wipes his eyes as he searches for his jeans. He takes the pajama pants off and pulls them on before grabbing a hat to cover the greasy hair he hadn't washed in forever. Once he takes off the robe and finds his shoes he heads towards the door grabbing his jacket and keys as he leaves the house. The sun was bright even through the clouds but he wipes his eyes and manages to hail a cab.

"Where to," he asks.

"Flower shop," he says.

When he arrives there he finds a dozen red roses and heads to the counter. The woman behind the counter was older. She was friendly and happy. She reminded Brendon of a woman he'd seen in church when he was a kid, the type of old woman who looked as if she had a candy dish at home filled with the strawberry candies that seem to just appear out of thin air. The man in front of him in line had left and it was his turn. She smiled at Brendon and for the first time in a while he smiled too.

"A dozen roses," she asks, "are those for someone special?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Would you like a card for those?"

"No thank you," he says.

"If you can't think of anything to say there are a few that have already been made right here," she says pointing to the pile, "well, if you're just getting the roses, that'll be fourteen dollars and fifty-eight cents."

He opens his wallet and hands her a twenty. She takes it from him and starts to get his change. He looks at the cards and picks up a pen taking a blank white one with a golden border that flips open. He writes Patrick's name on the front. When he opens it he hesitates, not knowing what to say. Should he even put anything in the card? It wasn't as if Patrick was going to read it.

He doesn't write anything.

"Alright," she says snapping him out of his trance, "five dollars and forty-two cents is your change. You have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

He caps the pen and takes the change and the card putting it all into his pocket quickly and grabbing his roses off the counter.

"Uh, thanks, you too," he says back.

He walks back out into the cold and manages to get another taxi.

"Where to," the man asks.

"Cemetery," he tells him.

The man doesn't say another word and Brendon stays quiet looking out the window. He chewed on his lip nervously, this would be the first time he'd gone to the cemetery after the burial. He can't remember how long he was in the cab but when he got out he paid the man and they didn't share another word. His eyes look over the gate and he remembers the way his heart dropped when he saw the casket being lowered. He walks through the metal doors and makes his way around, almost getting lost on his way. His hands shaking the entire walk and the flowers in his hands make noise he can't stop, and that's when he sees it. It's missing the bundle of flowers Brendon had put down months ago, but that was definitely Patrick's stone. He walks over touching the top before dropping to his knees in front of it. He kept reading his name over again until he focuses on the words underneath his name.

_Loving son, brother, and friend._

**_Friend._ **

That was the last thing they'd fought about. Brendon not wanting to get married, just wanting to be boyfriends. He remembers telling Patrick he didn't think he would ever want the same things the other man wanted. When he passed away it gave him time to realize all the things he never had with him was what he wanted.

"Patrick," he says softly touching the stone, "I know I haven't been here since..."

He trails off, not wanting to say it.

"Patrick, I'm so sorry," he stars again trying not to cry, "I'm sorry I never gave you all the things you wanted. I realize now how much I want it too. If I had you back I swear I'd give you whatever you wanted. I'd say anything, I'd do anything. It hurts that the last time we talked I was arguing with you. I'm sorry, Trick. I am, I'm so sorry. All you wanted was to be closer with me and I was such an ass to you, I know it. I know I haven't visited but I couldn't bring myself to come here. I couldn't bring myself to come here and read your name on that fucking rock. Because then it would really be real, wouldn't it? You'd really be dead."

He sits next to the stone pressing himself against it letting it all sink in again while the tears pool in his eyes.

"I miss you."

It's pathetic and choked out, but that's as good as he can say it when he's trying not to sob.

"I miss you so much and the feeling when I wake up without you is the worst feeling in the world. You know I always told you that you were the best thing that ever happened to me but now I think you were the worst thing. You came into my life, you loved me, made me trust you and care about you. You moved in with me and you kissed me and held me and loved me and I had never felt so loved in my entire life. You were everything to me and then you just leave me alone like this. You left and I never went after you."

He breathes in clearing his nose, "fuck! I shouldn't blame you, it's not your fault. It's never been your fault. I never went after you and if I had been there I could have stopped that car, I know I could have. I could have pushed you out of the way, I could have saved you but I-"

He chokes on a sob, "I didn't. I wasn't there. I wasn't there and you needed me. The one time I wasn't there for you was the one time you needed me the most. It's my fault. It's all my fault you're dead. If I had just told you I would marry you, adopt with you, be with you forever, if I had just gave you what you wanted you wouldn't have left that night. Things would have been different, I know they would have. It shouldn't be you in the ground, it should be me. You were so much better than me, Patrick, you were the one who deserved to live. It should be me."

He brings his knees to his chest and crosses his arms over his knees before resting his head. He stays like that for a second and wipes his eyes, "I've got everything I could ever want at home. I've got money and fame and the good life and you know what? I'd give it all up just to have you back. Because none of it matters without you. None of it matters to me like you do. The good life isn't good without you, Patrick. It's lonely."

He pauses and fresh tears roll down his cheeks, "I'm lonely."

He sets the flowers on the ground next to him and stands after a couple of minutes of silence. He traces over Patrick's name with his fingers. His tears fall down onto the stone and he wipes his eyes and puts his hands into his pockets. He feels the pen and card and pulls them out looking over them. He opens the card and places it on the stone before using his mouth to uncap the pen.

**_Patrick_ **  
**_I wish you were here. -B_ **

He sets the card down in front of the stone and wipes his eyes before using his sleeve to wipe his nose. He touches the stone one last time before he turns and walks away. He doesn't take a taxi this time, he didn't want a stranger to see him cry. When he makes it home he sits on the couch. He sighs deciding to grab a snack and go to sleep. He didn't want to sleep in Patrick's room this time. He knew he'd start crying again if he did. He turns on the TV to a history channel, something he never watched, something that would put him to sleep so he wouldn't drink alcohol. About halfway down the bag of chips he falls asleep, his hand still inside clutching a handful of the dry snack. Before he fell asleep on the couch he thought he'd heard someone wish him a Merry Christmas, but he figures it was just the TV and ignores it.

 

\----

 

He sees Patrick in his dreams, sitting in his lap, kissing him, touching him. He can't help but feel something in the pit of his stomach and the strange sensation between his legs. It was almost like he was with him again, like Patrick was touching him again. God did he miss it. He groans, the warm feeling becomes wetter and he moans. His eyes open and he's looking up at the ceiling, the warm and wet feeling continuing only it was really good and felt so real. Was he still dreaming? He looks at the nightstand.

_This isn't my couch_ he thinks, _I thought I fell asleep in the living room._

He moans again and he looks down seeing a head-like shape moving up and down over his hips underneath the blanket. He goes wide eyed but doesn't stop the sensation. He was getting close, too close. He didn't know who the stranger was but he couldn't stop seeing Patrick.

He closed his eyes and pictured the sensation being Patrick's mouth. He remembers how good he felt. His lips wet and warm. He swallows hard, his mouth dry and he reaches below the blanket, his hand going to their hair. It was soft and short the way Patrick had it.

Had he picked up someone like Patrick?

He relaxes and lets him keep going. He's getting closer and he thinks about all the times Patrick had woken him up like this. He moans and lifts his hips up into their mouth. They take the hint and begin taking him deeper, humming around him until he can't take it anymore. He lets out a low moan in the back of his throat before finishing in their mouth. Even though he's finished they still take the time to lick up whatever was left. He pulls his hand away and reaches for the blanket. Before he can reveal who it is the blanket is pulled back by the other person.

His jaw drops at the sight. The blond haired boy he loved was smirking at him, he licks his fingers before laughing, "good morning."

Brendon continues staring, jaw dropped.

"Christ, was I that good? You're looking at me like you just saw a ghost. Or the face of god. Either way I'm flattered," he says crawling up and kissing him, "I'm gonna go shower, you're welcome to join."

He watches Patrick stand naked in front of him, his form just the way he remembers. He watches him walk to the bathroom and couldn't help but stare after him. He smiled and laid his head back against the pillow happy but confused.

Had it all been a dream? It didn't feel like a dream. The months of grieving and drinking and laying on Patrick's side of the bed. It couldn't have been a dream. Had he been given a second chance?

He lays like that until Patrick walks into the room naked drying himself off. He watches him the whole time not believing Patrick was really there. He's staring at him now, Patrick is brushing his hair at the end of the bed in Brendon's t-shirt and the red underwear Brendon constantly thought of. After a second he turns to Brendon, "you've been staring for a while, is something on your mind?"

"I had a dream last night. I had a dream that something bad happened and I never saw you again."

He frowned and put his brush down. He turned and crawled towards him. Once he was seated on his lap he kissed him gently, "do you want to talk about it?"

"No," he says, "no, I just want you close to me right now."

Brendon pulled him close into a hug deeply inhaling the smell of Patrick that had washed away when his mother had cleaned his whole house the third month Patrick was gone. He hoped Patrick didn't notice. He noticed.

"Are you smelling me," he asks amused.

"I don't ever want to forget what you smell like. I don't ever want to forget you."

"I think with the way you looked at me after that blowjob you probably wont," he laughs.

Brendon doesn't laugh, instead he's pulling him back and cupping his face. Patrick's face is shocked as the other man's eyes look deep into his, "I mean it, Trick. I don't ever want to forget you."

"I'm not going anywhere," he tells him, "you're being dramatic."

"I don't want to live in a world where you're not there. I want you here. Forever."

He gives a small smile and kisses him, "you know, if you married me you could have me forever. I could take your last name."

Brendon stares at him for a second blankly before Patrick laughs and shakes his head, "it was a joke. No need to get so serious."

He goes to get off Brendon's lap and Brendon grabs his wrist holding him there.

"It's fine," the blond says, "I know you don't want that."

"I do," he says.

"I know, which is why I think maybe you just need time to-" he cuts himself off and cocks his head to the side, "wait, what did you just say?"

"I want to marry you," he nods, "I want to marry you and I want you to take my name or keep yours or do it where you have both. I don't care as long as you're with me."

He gets off Brendon's lap looking at him confused and upset.

"I want to give you what you want," he tells him, but Patrick shakes his head.

"Brendon, what's going on?"

"Nothing," he says, "I just want to be with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you?"

"No, I mean why now?"

"Because I want you to be my husband and that's legal and I think you would look good in a wedding dress?"

He laughs until he realizes Brendon's not laughing, "you're really serious about marrying me?"

"I'm really serious about marrying you."

He pauses in disbelief, "then ask me."

"Will you marry me?"

"You want to marry me?"

"I want to marry the shit out of you," he tells him.

"Then yes," he says, "I will marry you."

He kisses him and Patrick's smiling big when he pulls back, "I'm sorry I didn't get you a ring. Or anything for Christmas."

He laughs, "well, we can always pick out a ring. And don't worry about Christmas, it's months away. I'm sure you'll find something."

Patrick kisses him again and Brendon pulls back, "what?"

"You always know what I want. You'll have plenty of time to get me something. Christmas is months away."

"Today is Christmas," he tells him.

"It's March twenty-third," he laughs, "nice try though."

He raised an eyebrow and Patrick laughed, "alright, it isn't a holiday, but maybe I might let you do that thing you like. But make sure the cuffs aren't too tight this time."

He smiles and kisses him, still thinking about the day. It sounded familiar but he couldn't figure out why he had nervous feeling about it. Patrick kissed him and it was only when he wraps his arms around him that he pulls away and all the blood drains from his face making him go pale.

"What's wrong? You look scared," he says looking behind him, "is everything okay?"

March twenty-third. It was the day he lost Patrick. His fingers held the fabric of his shirt tight and Patrick looked confused, "Brendon?"

"Don't leave today," he says quickly.

"I have work in like thirty minutes I-"

"Call out."

He raises an eyebrow, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says before smiling and rubbing his shoulders, "I just want you here today. I mean, we just got engaged. Why don't you call in sick?"

Patrick looked as if he was going to say no but Brendon cups the side of his face, "please?"

And Patrick nods, "uh, yeah, I guess I can do that. But just for today, okay?"

He smiles and plays with the wet hair on top of Patrick's head. Patrick lays against him, "so, what would you like to do to celebrate? Go out for dinner?"

"I was thinking we could stay here, watch a movie, I could order pizza."

"You just want to sit around all day?"

"Yeah," he says, "I just want to stay here with you today."

"Okay," he says.

They're silent and Brendon keeps breathing him in, his eyes watering.

"Brendon, what happened in your dream?"

"Something really bad happened to you and I never saw again."

"It was just a dream," he says.

"It didn't feel like one. It felt like I'd lived in a nightmare for months, actual months. And I couldn't wake up from it," he says, his voice getting quiet.

Patrick pulls back to look at him. He watches the tears fall down his cheeks. He runs his fingers through his hair and speaks gently, "you're awake now, and I'm okay."

"I meant it when I said I want to marry you. I want to marry you and have kids with you and be with you and only you for the rest of my life."

Patrick looked at him in shock for a moment, "do you really mean that?"

He nods, "I do. I really do. I mean it, I would give up anything for you."

Patrick tries to keep from crying and swallows hard, "how about giving up not doing the laundry?"

Brendon laughs and Patrick smiles, "how about that huh? You gonna help me fold your underwear and the twenty million towels you use when you shower?"

"Yeah," he says, "yeah, I will."

"What about doing the dishes? You going to do those?"

"I always do the dishes," he states like it's fact. 

"No you don't," he tells him.

"You are such a liar," Brendon says pushing him back to lay on the bed.

He gets between Patrick's legs and the blond is laughing, "I am not, I always do the dishes. I'm always doing the chores. I can't believe I want to marry you, honestly you are so lazy."

He smiles down at him and Patrick reaches up wiping the tears from his face.

"But you love me anyway," he asks.

"Yeah," he says, "I do." 

He kisses Patrick's forehead, lays his head on his chest, and wraps his arms around the smaller man's waist , "I wont ever let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

Patrick's fingers go through his hair, "I know you wont."

The phone on the nightstand begins to ring. Brendon already knows who's on the other line. He remembers the phone call being what started the argument that lasted all day.

"Want me to get that, it's your work phone." 

"No." 

"Brendon, it's work, it's important. You always say it's important," he says sitting up managing to grab it. 

He snatches the phone from him and hits the end button before tossing the phone to the other side of the bed.

Patrick looked shocked, "Brendon, that was probably important." 

"Not right now," he says, "I'll call him back later."

"Seriously, are you okay? You want to get married to me, have kids with me, you want me forever, and now you don't pick up your work phone. How bad was this dream," he asked laughing.

"Really bad. Hey, so, how do you feel about moving?" 

"Moving," he asks, "you want to move out of this city? The city you wanted to come to?" 

"Yeah," he says, "we'll go anywhere you wanna go."

"How about home," he says, "back home with all our friends. You used to love it there, the beach, the sun, no landlord telling us we can't have dogs." 

"Home sounds good," he tells him, "why don't you look for houses and I'll order pizza." 

"Are you sure all of this is what you want," he asks. 

"I'm sure," he tells him cupping his face, "as long as I'm with you I've got everything I want."  

 "Okay. Now, go shower and put clothes on," he says kissing Brendon's hand, "I don't want you giving the pizza guy another show." 

He smile and kisses his forehead before heading towards the shower. 

 

\----

 

He wakes up in a different bed alone, and looks over at the clock. Six am. 

"Patrick?"

No answer.

He begins to panic and sits up violently. He's looking around the room not seeing Patrick anywhere. He stands up and heads for the living room. No Patrick. He looks to the balcony door and sees Patrick in a white sweater with red underwear peeking out from under the hem. He's watching the ocean water crashing against the shore. He leans against the bars and drinks what smells like hot chocolate from a mug. He smiles and walks up behind him. Patrick doesn't turn around and he slides his arms around his waist making the smaller man smiles and leans back against him, "hi."

"Hi," Brendon smiles. 

"Hot chocolate," he asks holding up his cup. 

"No thanks. Why aren't you in bed?"

"Couldn't sleep, too excited." 

"You know, we're not getting him until ten. Why don't you come lay with me?" 

He nods and walks with Brendon back to the bedroom.

"Do you think he's gonna like us? Do you think he'll like me?"

He laughs, "yeah, Trick, you're the sweetest person I know. He'll love you. Probably more than me."

He lays in bed with him and Brendon pulls the blanket over their shoulders and closes his eyes.  

"Brendon, have you seen his face?"

"Yes, I've seen his face, we picked him out together."

"He's so cute," he says poking Brendon's nose, "just look at his little face. Don't you just want to hug him?"

He opens his eyes and sees the picture of the sleeping puppy.

"Yeah, Patrick, I want to hug him."

"Me too," he says looking at the picture.  

He laughs, "you want to hug every dog you see." 

"Yeah, but I wanna hug him the most. He's sleeping in our bed when he's potty trained."

"He's going to get so big," he says groaning.

"I'm gonna love him so much. I already got a bed for him, and treats, and food, and toys, and-"

"Patrick, it's six in the morning. Go to sleep." 

"How can you sleep when we're getting him today," he asks. 

"Like this," he says closing his eyes. 

"Brendon," he says, "Brendon, let's go get him." 

"They don't open until ten." 

"Let's break in." 

"We are not breaking into an animal shelter." 

"Why not? We broke into a pool once." 

"That was different. Besides, if we break in you'll want to take all the animals home," he tells him. 

"I don't see why we can't," he hears Patrick move on the bed probably gesturing with his hands, "look how much room we have here!" 

"Patrick. Sleep." 

"Brendon. Puppies." 

He keeps his eyes closed and turns over. 

"Brendon, stay up with me." 

"No," he groans. 

"Please?" 

"No." 

He hears Patrick shuffle next to him before dropping something in front of him. He opens his eyes seeing the red underwear in his face. He turns around seeing Patrick biting his lip, "please?" 

"You're evil," he says. 

He smiles big, "so you're up?" 

"Not yet," he says looking under the blanket, "but I'm definitely getting there." 

He pulls Patrick to his chest and peppers his skin with kisses making the other man giggle. 

"I'll stay up with you." 

"Thank you," he says putting his hand on top of Brendon's tapping the gold bands on their fingers against each other. 

"You're still evil," he mumbles. 

"You're still into it." 

"I know," he says kissing his neck again, "I love you Patrick Stump." 

He laughs, "and I love you Brendon Urie." 

"Can you say that one more time," he asks.

Patrick turns to face him confused.

"You know, for luck. So I don't have anymore bad dreams," he tells him. 

He and kisses him, "I love you Brendon Urie."

"I love you too," he says. 

"Enough to get two puppies?" 

"Two puppies," he asks incredulously.

He nods, "yeah, do you love me enough to get two puppies?

He laughs, "yeah, Trick, enough to get two puppies."

He smiles big looking even more awake than before. 

"But your cleaning up their messes." 

"I don't care. I'm gonna buy them matching sweaters and dress them for every holiday. We're going to get so many puppy costumes." 

"I can't believe you're going to make us go bankrupt because of puppy costumes. We don't even need them." 

"Yes," he says dead serious, "we do."

He groans and rolls onto his back rubbing his eyes. He feels Patrick get on top of his hips and he moves a hand to look at him with one eye, "what?"

He smiling down at him, "you regret marrying me yet?" 

"Do I regret marrying someone who I know will talk me into buying an army of puppies?" 

He nods. 

"No, not even a little bit."

"Really," he asks. 

"Really." 

He takes his hand off his eye and rubs Patrick's thighs. Patrick looks over at the clock, "still have a couple of hours to do whatever we want." 

"Yeah, what do you want to do," he asks. 

"I don't know," he says moving Brendon's hands up to his hips, "but I'm sure you'll think of something." 

Brendon bites his lip looking over Patrick in the fluffy sweater. Patrick raises an eyebrow and moves his hips slightly over Brendon's, "so, anything you want to do?"

Brendon nods, "Yeah, I think I know exactly what I want to do." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry if this was depressing, I promise the next thing will be happier! I know it wasn't long but I figured I'd post it anyway since it was finished. I will try to have more stuff out, hopefully in January.


End file.
